Little Red
"Oh your a hammer. Well that is good for you. Now exsplain to me how being a Hammer going to save you from my axe?" Introduction Little Red is the adopted daughter of Magmazero. She was found by the Martial Artist when she was just a child no older than seven years old. Little Red is the youngest master of the Draconic Fist since the styles first was founded. Her skill in the marital arts is legend un Murica. Appearance Little Red wears a black dress and scarlet red boots. She wears a red hood to cover her face and caries an axe almost twice her size. Personality Little Red is crazy to say the least. Her entire early life she grew up in the forest alone. Originally she was raised by wolves, but those wolves all died from a plague. Alone the girl wondered the forest eating raw meat and searching for another pack. This psychological damage scared her mind and made her a very violent person. Violence is almost her every solution to any problem. It should be noted however that Little Red is very protective of Magmazero. She does not like to see him hurt and she tries to kill any woman that comes near him. She has a very confrontational personality and very selfish outlook on life. “He is mine wench! You hear me mine! Get close to him and I will claw your head from your shoulders!” Little Red Abilities and Powers Axemanship Little Red uses the' Draconic Axe Style. ' The Draconic Axe Style is a variation of the Draconic fist. It was originally created by Magmazero to protect his precious daughter from overheating herself and damaging her insides. Though Magmazero made the basics Little Red was the one who made it into a style. The first rule of the Draconic Axe style is that it is not the Draconic Fist. The principles and ideas are the same, but the fighting style and combat is not. #The Dragon Dance- The Dragon Dance is the first move in the Draconic Axe Style. The user shuts off their sweet glands like in Draconic Fist style and increase blood flow to eyes and ears. This move is the starter and is always done at the begining of the fight.Dragon Dance however differes from Dragon Rage because the heat does not stay locked up in the body, but rather sends the heat into the axe. #Dragon Scale - The second move is Dragon Scale. The Martial Artist strengthen their skin with muscle contraction and haki. This process prevents low grade swords and spears to pierce the user’s skin. Only the finest of blades or the most skilled swordsman can cut the Martial Artist when Dragon Scale is activated. #Dragon Flight- Dragons flight is a move where the Martial artist literally pushes themselves through the air. Their hands and feet push off the air as they shoot forward like an arrow. The move can be used just above the ground increasing the Marital Artist speed and allowing him to dash in close to his opponent, or it can be used far above the ground. Above the ground the move can be used to make the Martial Artist fly #Dragon's Slash- Similar to its Draconic counter part. It sends out a slash of blazing heat. #Final Dragon's Axe- Final Dragon's Axe this move is similar to the Final Dragon's Decent, but changes dramaticly. The user sends all their heat into the axe and toss at thier enemy with extreme speeds. The Axe breaks the sound barrior and smashes into the enemey causing a massive exsplotion. This move can be done above and infront of the opponent. It can even be done going up. Hand to Hand Draconic Fist Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Axe User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Gurentaika Category:Warrior